warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline (Century of Death)
A timeline '''of events in the parallel universe: Chronology After the Opening '''8 * The Orcish Horde triumphs in its war against the Grand Alliance. Orgrim Doomhammer settles his capital on Stormwind (renamed Telkar, after the Warchief's father) and assign every clan a territory. The orcs' allies (ogres, goblins of the Steamwhele Cartel, and forest trolls) are also given land. * The humans, led by Anduin Lothar and king Terenas Menethil, decide to evacuate the continent to the forgotten lands of the west. People from all nations, including elves, dwarves and gnomes, heed to their call. ** Lordaeron is almost entirely ruined, and most lordaeronians flee to the port town of Hasic, to board the Exodus Fleet. High authorities of the Church of the Holy Light go with them, led by the paladin Sir Ballador Gavinrad, but the remaining paladins of the Order of the Silver Hand stayed to protect the northeast of Lordaeron, the Holy Places, and formed the Scarlet Crusade. ** Dalaran is besieged. An internal dicesion in the Council of Six caused the Kirin Tor to split. Antonidas, Krasus and Kel'Thuzad went to Hasic to join the Exodus. Kael'thas went to his homeland with most of the elven mages. Modera and Drenden remained in Dalaran and placed a magical barrier around the city. ** Genn Greymane cnscripted delinquents and vagabonds to build a large wall to cut his kingdom from the continent and keep the orcs out, even though he had to give up a third of his realm. The rebellious Lord Darius Crowley abducted prince Liam and princess Tess and sent them with the fleet, but as he was about to depart, Greymane took him prisioner. To defend the Wall, king Genn brought the archmage Arugal to invoke the wolfmen known as worgen. ** Stromgarde was in ruins. Thoras Trollbane departed immediately with as many of his subject as he could gather to join the Exodus. The citizens of Tol Barad refused to evacuate. ** Kul Tiras resisted the attacks of the goblin and troll fleets. Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore sent his older son Derek to lead the Exodus Fleet, along with his daughter Jaina, while his younger son Tandred remained in Boralus with him. Only a small percentage of tirasians evacuated. The tirasian fleet occupied Tol Barad and Zul'Dare, and even raided the orcish ports. ** The mountain dwarves retreated to Coldridge Valley, the gnomes to Gnomeregan, the wild dwarves to Northeron (Aerie Peak was conquered), and the shadow dwarves to Thaurissan. A group under Muradin Bronzebeard and Falstad Wildhammer joined the Exodus Fleet. ** Some survivors in Stormwind formed a rebellion in Westfall, the rest lived under the orcs' rule. ** The high elves got it the better, most of them remaining safe in the constantly besieged Quel'Thalas. Some elves escape to the Exodus Fleet led by Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner, along with her sister Vereesa and her cousin Zendarin. Her sibling Sylvanas and Lirath remain in the east. ** Alterac was rewarded for its loyalty to the Horde with new territories. The dissidents, led by general Brayon Hath and prince Isiden, nephew of King Aiden, fledfrom the ports of Gilneas and joined the Exodus Fleet. 9''' * '''Gul'dan'ar Rebellion ** Gul'dan attempted to convince Warchief Ogrim to lead an assault on Tol Barad to release the imprisoned demons, saying that he could subdue them to the Warchief's will. He later proposed an attack on Dalaran to penetrate the magical shield and take control of the Eye of Dalaran. Both projects were rejected be cause of the risk and the casualties required, aswell as Ogrim's mistrust of Gul'dan, as he wouldn't allow him such powers. ** The warlock gathered some of the warlock clans and his mind-controlled death knights and attacked Karazhan the Ivory Tower to retieve the Book of Medivh. Then he went to the Dark Portal to try an open a waygate for the Burning Legion, but one of the chieftains he approached to for support, Grom Hellscream, gave him up, and the loyalist forces captured him. In the process of the failed conjure, the Dark Portal was left unoperational. ** He escaped to his personal hold on the island of Balor, but the warlock clans turned against him and forced him to flee. Zuluhed presented the Warchief with the Book of Medivh and was rewarded with a perdon for all of his warlocks. ** On the Broken Islands, Gul'dan tried to open the Tomb of Sargeras with the Shadow Orb, but was killed by Hurkan Skullsplinter. He returned to the continent unnoticed. * Expedition to Kalimdor ** Having arrived to the shores of Kalimdor, to what would latter be called the Dustwallow Marsh, the humans and their allies settle the city of Theramore on an island. They establish the Expeditionary Council to govern the newly established Commonwealth of Theramore. *** King Terenas II Menethil for Lordaeron. *** Grand Magus Antonidas Spellweaver for Dalaran. *** King Thoras Trollbane for Stromgarde. *** King Liam Greymane for Gilneas, represented by Baron Atreus Silverlaine. *** King Isiden Perenolde for Alterac. *** Lord Admiral Derek Proudmoore for Kul Tiras. *** King Varian Wrynn for Stormwind, represented by Knight-Champion Anduin Lothar. *** Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner for the elves. *** High Thane Muradin Bronzebeard for the dwarves. ** Tension arose as both dwarven factions quarreled to have the representation: the majority of mountain dwarves loyal to Muradin Bronzebeard and the minority of wild dwarves loyal to Falstad Wildhammer. 10 * Ordering Theramore ** During a meeting of the Expeditionary Council, Anduin Lothar proposed that the expedition whole was unified under a strong government led by king Terenas, the rest of the leaders being granted hereditary positions in court. He had the support of Terenas himself, Antonidas, and Alleria. Produmoore strongly disagreed, and received the support of Muradin, Silverlaine and Perenolde. The deciding vote was with Thoras Trollbane, a long time friend of Terenas, but they relationship had soured since Terenas' failure to protect Lordaeron during the Second War. He abstained, and the political climate of Theramore became hostile, with both factions utterly divided. ** The adherents to Lothar's unifying position became known as the Sons of Lothar. Important figures of the expedition, including Benedictus, Archbishop of the New Church, spoke out against them. During a sermon on that subject in the half-built Cathedral of Light's Rebirth, rioters killed four parishioners. ** Coming back lightly injured after a hunt, Thoras Trollbane was assaulted by an angry mob, and killed. Some accused Terenas of being behind the assassination. His son Galen Trollbane publicly dennounced a campaign to shut out any form of opposition of Terenas. Lothar's best friend, Khadgar, supported Galen. A new faction, the Sons of Khadgar, was born. ** Krasus, secretly the dragon Korialstrasz, discovered that the vents were being influenced by Lord Daval Prestor, whom he suspected to be a darker figure in disguise (the reason he chose to come to Kalimdor). He started to investigate the nobleman. 11 * The Strife of Brothers ** Constant riots and street fights among both factions caused the Expeditionary Councilto authorize a meeting of the Joint Commanders: Bruinen Turalyon (Army), Aldaron Saltheril (Navy) and Falstad Wildhammer (Air Force). They are all Sons of Lothar, and decree martial law. ** After many priests get arrested for spreading anti-unification messages, Ballador Gavinrad and his paladins form a secret underground outside of the city. Khadgar is also dismissed from the Council of Six, along with Krasus and Vargoth. Antonidas concentrates more power on himself, prompting the rejection of the remaining members: Kel'Thuzad and Landazar. ** In the midst of the rising tension, Rhonin Redhair and Vereesa Windrunner are sent on a mission to make peace with the centaur tribes on the periphery. They are captured. ** Lothar is killed during a hunt, and the autopsy of his corpse reveals a note reading "Revenge". This sparks a pro-unification campaign that ends with the calling of a council meeting which would approve of Terenas' project. The day before the meeting, Zendarin Windruner reveals that Lothar and his retinue were killed by rangers acting on direct orders of King Terenas, who intended to use Lothar's supposed assassination for political gain. Most of his political allies repudiate him (including his daughter Calia, who flees with her fiancé Daval Prestor). ** A mob storms the White Citadel the day Varian Wrynn was going to take Lothar's place in the council. The captain of the guard, Aedelas Blackmoore, drives the mobsters out of the main square and fills the streets with military. 12 * Strife of Brothers (Continued) ** Danath Trollbane raises a militia and besieges the city.Terenas kills himself in dispair, writing in his will that his throne will pass to his son-in-law, newly wed Daval Prestor, who would make peace between the factions. ** Krasus breaks into Daval Prestor's chateau and confirms his suspicions that he is Deathwing the World-breaker. He tracks Daval down to the port and confronts him. Both asume dragon form and fight, burning half the fleet in the process. The fight moves to a nearby island. Rumor has it that Krasus abducted Daval to stop his crowning, and Falstad, Rhonin and Vereesa (now returned) are sent to retrieve him. They find nothing but molten corpses, and return with the news that Krasus assassinated Prestor. ** Zendarin kills Antonidas and blames Krasus. **